


A Cold Night Sky

by Ellemae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellemae/pseuds/Ellemae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of drinking with Ursula and Maleficent, Regina knocks on Emma's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Night Sky

Emma opened her front door and her smile bled into concern as she came face to face with a disheveled Regina Mills.

"Regina?" She questioned, one hand already stretched toward the other woman.

Regina offered a drunken hum, swaying forward and resting her lips against Emma's neck.

Emma chuckled and placed a firm hand on Regina's back.

In response the older woman shifted her weight, slumping against Emma and sliding downward until her now pursed lips rested in the area where the slope of Emma's shoulder began.

"You're very drunk." Emma stated referring to Regina but more than anything needing to express her surprise to the universe.

An affirmative hum vibrated against Emma's skin, echoing through her body.

She wasn't sure how long they stood melded together, but eventually she felt the slow flutter of Regina's eyelids. Her eyelashes softly brushing back and forth on Emma's skin, hypnotizing somehow.

Without even thinking about it, Emma raised her hand to the raven head resting against her and began to stroke.

She'd barely begun when a long, low sigh left Regina, and tension seemed to literally bleed out of the other woman as she fully relaxed into Emma's hold.

Emma had never noticed how truly stiff the other woman was, it had been masked by the swagger in her step and the roll of her hips and the bounce of her breasts.

For some odd reason Emma found herself licking her lips even as she relished in the feeling of a fully-relaxed Regina.

The breeze picked up, the night air rustling the branches of the trees offering the crisp scent of night mixed with burning wood, though no fire could be seen.

And Emma was reminded that they were standing in her doorway still.

Regina shivered as the cold air hit her bare skin, a sensible coat clearly forgotten in her drunken invincibility.

Euphoria, haze

Tension seeped back into the older woman's body but Emma refused it, slipping a hand beneath her shirt and rubbing gentle circles on her skin. "Everything's all right," she exhaled in a whisper.

And that was all it took. Regina relaxed again and Emma paused for a moment, staring at the stars above so visible in the night sky, a sight she'd grown unaccustomed to within Boston's city limits.

The fluttering of Regina's eyelids stopped, and the soft repetitive breath against her chest let Emma know she was asleep.

Curled into Emma, hands listlessly draped behind Emma's back.

She didn't want to move them, but the trees rustled and rain began to fall. Light and soft and barely making a noise as it landed on the leaves above.

"Come inside," Emma said to no one in particular, as she wrapped a firmer hand around Regina's waist and spun around until they faced the door of her new apartment.

She thought for sure the Queen would awake, but she didn't, her breath still slow and sweet and steady against Emma's skin.

"All right darling," she offered next, the words sneaking out unbidden and catching her by surprise.

She didn't know what this was, who they were to each other, what this meant, but she couldn't stop the warmth from easing though her.

Regina snuffled a little in her sleep and Emma let a slow smile appear in response, her feelings for the older woman still quite unknown but also there, expanding in her chest.

She led Regina to her bed, her legs functioning as if by magic which was not outside the realm of possibility, and still the other woman slept.

It was not until she rested the brunette softly against the pillows and stood to leave that she heard a whimper.

And she looked down to find hooded eyes gazing up at her.

"Where goin'?" Regina offered in a drunken drawl.

The woman struggled to sit upright but failed and her head bounced a few times against the pillows, a frown appearing on her brow.

"Just getting you some water," Emma promised, though her plan had been to rest on the couch for the night, to relish the burning ember in her chest before it got too much and she had to flee.

Still, the lie seemed to settle Regina.

Emma couldn't resist and leaned forward, pulling a fleece blanket over the now dozing woman.

The waft of alcohol met her nostrils with an unexpected pungency, as the scent roiled off the older woman's skin.

And she found herself fulfilling her own lie, filling a tall glass of water at the tap.

Regina was still half awake when she returned, the stubborn woman clearly fighting sleep with the same ferocity as she fought all else.

Emma tried to hand her the glass of water but lack of coordination quickly became apparent and she helped Regina upward, encouraging her to drink.

The water was slurped down quickly and Emma wondered if she should get more but then there was a pressure on her chest and Regina was slumped against her asleep again.

Emma leaned back against the pillows, the urge to escape somehow dampened by Regina's presence.

Maybe she'd stay.


End file.
